


A deal is a deal

by MeadowHayle



Series: Wicked & Divine [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Deal Is A Deal, Autumn, Baby, Cemetery, Demon, DemonKyloRen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantasy AU, Feelings, Fluff, Halloween, Heartbreak, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Rose knows her shit, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, WitchRey, Witches, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: Part of the deal:Demon blood and a pregnancyNot part of the deal:Falling in love with the demon who impregnated youWhen witch Rey made a deal with demon Kylo she thought she was doing herself a favour. Turns out she caught feelings for the dark creature and is now dealing with heartbreak and undisclosed desires.If only she knew that the demon isn't handling the situation any better than her.





	A deal is a deal

Rey clutched the tombstone tighter as the demon drove into her from behind. She moaned as he picked up on speed and felt her orgasm approaching. Her breasts bounced with each stroke and her nipples were hard from pleasure and the cold air of the night.

Kylo’s claws bruised her skin as he held onto her hips. The only sounds on the cemetery were his groans, her moans and the smacking sounds their flesh made.  
Seconds later Rey came and her whole body shuddered with force, her core clenching around the demons cock. Kylo roared in response, spending himself deep inside the witches’ body.

Both of them breathed heavily and Rey started dressing herself again, when the demon pulled out of her. She knew it was time to tell him. She had wanted one last time with him before ending it. He had held his side of the agreement. It was only fair not to use him for her pleasure any longer.  
Sighing she turned around to look at him. He was gorgeous, that much was clear. Dark, luscious hair framed his face. A pair of dark eyes, that always seemed to lure her, watched her every move, and his tall and broad frame made her core clench. He was perfect and she wished she could keep him longer. Taking another breath of the fresh night she braced herself.

“I saw the doctor today and… I’m pregnant,” she said, awaiting his response. He looked at her, but surprise did not appear on his face. Then again he rarely spoke and always appeared emotionless in front of her. She wasn’t sure if this was common for demons or just a habit of his.

“Congratulations then. You have what you wanted. I’ll deliver the blood when you give birth.”

Rey swallowed and nodded. She couldn’t help feeling sad, that Kylo and her would part ways now. That had been their agreement. She had come to him one dark night four months ago and asked for some demon blood. She needed it for a potion she was creating and demon blood was rare and expensive. Kylo had laughed at her and at first she had feared he would want vital organs or a limb from her, but he had made a suggestion, which was interesting for her as well.

He had promised her to provide her with a gallon of demon blood, if she had his offspring.  
At first the idea had sounded strange to Rey. It was twisted, but did she really expect something human from a demon? She was also suspicious. Why would a demon even want to do this? But in the end she decided she needed the blood and she was old enough to raise a child. True love had never been a goal for her anyways, so having a child like this could be good. Maybe then she also wouldn’t feel alone anymore and have her own little family. So she had made a deal with the demon. In return for his blood and seed she had given her virginity to him and let him use her in any way he wanted.

She had loved every second of it. So much in fact, that after a month she had realized she had actual feelings for the fiend. They had never spend much time together aside from having sex and rarely spoke to each other, but still somehow Kylo had managed to touch something inside her and that was why she hadn’t immediately told him when her period had stopped coming. She had kept on seeing him, pleasing him and herself and had tried to ignore her conscience, that kept telling her she was doing the wrong thing.

Now however she was nearly three month pregnant and her bump was already visible. There was no way she could deny it any longer, even when her heart broke at the thought of not seeing him again. Whatever was between the demon and her had to stop. It wasn’t healthy. A witch and a demon wasn’t exactly what you would call a dream pairing.

“Yes. Thank you.” Rey clutched her jacket tighter around her. Was it her or had the temperature just dropped significantly?  
When he didn’t say anything else she started moving. “Well, I’ll…head home then.” She gave him one last look and turned around.  
The cemetery was dark except for the candles illuminating some graves. Rey wasn’t afraid though. The darkness had always been a part of her and even though she celebrated the light and loved the sun, the night gave her comfort as she made her way home, sad and alone.

 

 

Her home was a little vintage house with a garden full of powerful flowers and herbs and a wooden fence around the property. Rey was happy there and loved how connected she felt to nature even within the walls. The house itself wasn’t big, but it held a small bedroom and a guest room, which Rey had recently transformed into a nursery with the help of Rose. Her friend and co-owner of their shop for potions and esoteric accessories was a witch like her. The two of them often spend the weekends together, eating pizza and watching old rom-coms.

Rose knew about the pregnancy, but Rey never said anything about the father and how exactly it had happened. Mainly because witches didn’t just go and got themselves knocked up by demons. She didn’t know how Rose would think about it, if she knew the truth. She swore herself though that she would tell her soon.

She was six month along now and her belly was gigantic already. On her second doctors appointment she had learned that she wouldn’t have one, but two babies. Equally scared and elated she had gone home and told Rose. Now there were two cribs in the nursery and Rey always got emotional about the fact that she was having twins.  
Sometimes at night she would wake up and think about going to the cemetery to tell Kylo, which was ridiculous because he didn’t live there. Surely he wouldn’t hang around there anymore and she didn’t have any kind of number or address from him. When she had first contacted him, it was in a bar on pure coincidence.  
Still she wished he knew about the twins. It probably wouldn’t even make a difference for him, but she thought he deserved to know.

This was how one night Rey got dressed and threw on a jacket, hurrying to the cemetery. It was autumn now and much colder, but she didn’t care. Surely he wouldn’t be there anyways. She would just check and make sure. If she left him a message would he find it?  
Contemplating she went straight to the grave they usually met at around midnight. Kylo was nowhere in sight, just as expected.  
Somehow Rey still felt disappointed. She sat down on a nearby bench they had used a few times for their coupling and let the cold air fill her lungs.

This was useless. What was she even doing here? Even if she found him, what did she expect? It wasn’t like he would declare his undying love for her and then move in with her. He hadn’t even shown the slightest bit of interest in her or the child, when she had first told him, so why would he now?  
Feeling stupid at her naivety Rey stood up and headed home again.

 

 

He felt the witch before he saw her. She was heavy with his young and that knowledge made him proud. He had done that. He had… He shook his head. Dangerous thinking. That’s all it was. He had been stupid to make this deal. He had gotten a taste of her and now she was all he could think about. Like a mortal fool in love, that was what he behaved like. He had known about her pregnancy long before she had told him, but he had enjoyed the sex with her so much, that he didn’t dare let her know. Lovesick idiot.

He didn’t know why she had chosen to come to the cemetery this night. She hadn’t been here after their last time together. He would have known for he had been there every night. He had told himself that he was not waiting for her, but in truth he was.  
The need to know that he wasn’t the only one who wanted them to be together again burned strong within him, even if she only wanted him in flesh. But she hadn’t come here until now and he didn’t know how to approach her, so he waited and when she left this time he followed her home.

 

Another week passed in which Kylo would linger close to her property, watching her from the shadows. He noticed that she loved her garden and often tended to her flowers, but her body seemed to hurt from the pregnancy. He would often catch her sitting down and clutching her lower back. She was so big now that she walked differently and he felt bad whenever he saw her carrying something. The need to help her grew and one day he finally snapped and went to see her. He had shifted to human appearance, which wasn’t that different from his demon form, but made him look more approachable. At a store nearby he had bought her chocolate bars she seemed to like - at least her rubbish bin was full of its’ wrapping paper – and a pair of baby socks he had passed by coincidence. They were Halloween themed and he found they seemed fit considering their child’s parentage.

Before he could change his mind he opened the little door in the white fence and went to the front door, but instead of ringing he stood there, rethinking his decision. She hadn’t gone back to the cemetery again after that one night last week. Maybe it had been a panic reaction and not something she had actually wanted? Would she be angry about him visiting her? She hadn’t given him permission to see her again. Perhaps it was best to let her be, he decided. She didn’t want him in the first place; he had just been a means to her end.

Just as he was about to turn around again the door opened and Rey looked up at him with a smile on her face.

“Hi, I felt you entering the property, but you didn’t ring so I thought I would just open the door.”

He found himself starting to lighten up. That was an effect Rey had always had on him. It was like his soul was bathing in her light.

“Soo…would you like to come in?” She stepped to the side to make space for him and he entered her small home. Looking around he noticed the wooden furniture, the typical witchy decorations and crystals lining the shelves and he couldn’t help but feel at home.

“Your house is lovely,” he said slowly and when he looked at her, he saw that she was blushing all over and averted her gaze from him.

“Thank you.”

Regaining her composure she went to the stove and started heating water.

“Would you like some tea?”

He nodded. This was so different from their previous meetings. Most of them had happened at the cemetery. A rather exceptional choice now that he thought about it. Here she seemed much more in her element and he felt close to normal.

Remembering the gifts he got her he reached into his jacket.

“I actually have something for you.” He felt foolish now. This was much too intimate and she would probably think he was overstepping boundaries. Still he pulled out the small presents.

She looked at him and cocked her head. “Oh, you didn’t have to bring anything.”

He nodded. “I know.”

Carefully he laid the chocolate bars on the kitchen table and saw her eyes widen. Then a big grin spread on her lips.

“Oh my God, these are my favourite! How did you know?”

In response he shrugged. He felt like telling her he checked her rubbish made him look like a stalker.

“Thank you so much, Kylo.” She came closer and was reluctant for a second, but then simply smiled at him.

“I have something else. It’s for the baby,” he said and handed her the pair of socks. Rey let the tiny clothing item lay in her open palm and after staring at it for a few seconds she suddenly started crying.

Afraid he had done something completely wrong he took a step back. He had never comforted someone who had been crying and he felt kind of helpless in this situation.

“If you don’t like them, that’s okay. I’ll get rid of them,” he said quickly. Rey looked up at him with her tear streaked face. Kylo was even more nervous now. It had been a stupid idea to visit her. He had made her cry and didn’t know how to make her happy again. He had thought she would at least accept his gift, even if she didn’t like it. People did that all the time. Maybe he had offended her somehow? He looked at the tiny socks again and couldn’t come up with reason for her to cry over them. Maybe that was a witch thing he didn’t understand? Still he needed to apologize.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded foreign. He was a demon. An apology was something that rarely crossed his lips, but with her he just couldn’t leave it like that.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I… shouldn’t have come. I didn’t think this through.” He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed soundly. “I will leave you alone from now on. I promise. You won’t hear from me again.” He looked at the floor beneath his feet and was about to start moving to the door, when she surprised him by hugging him. He took the opportunity to smell her hair and revel in her warmth, though he was confused as to why she hugged him now, but maybe this was her way of saying goodbye.

She let go of him after half a minute or so and smiled up at him.

“I’m the one who is sorry. Don’t worry. It’s just my hormones and these are so cute,” she held the socks up. “So sometimes I start crying over nothing. I promise you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m very happy and grateful for your gifts. Please don’t leave. I’m glad you’re here. ”

She placed the socks on the table next to the candy and Kylo felt himself relax slightly. Maybe he wasn’t an idiot after all. At least she wanted him to stay and he would gladly accept however long she would have him at her home.

“I’m afraid one pair won’t be enough though,” Rey said and put a hand on her belly. “I’m having twins.”

Kylo froze.

“Of course you are,” he muttered under his breath and she barely heard him.

“What do you mean?” she asked and concern started showing on her face.

Kylo licked his lips. “It’s just - it runs in the family. My mom is a twin too.”

Rey seemed to think about that. “Oh, that’s interesting. I mean… I wouldn’t know if something like this was common in my family as well… Oh – the tea!”  
She turned around and prepared two cups, which she placed on the table next to them.

“Would you like to sit down?” She didn’t wait for his answer to take a seat. Kylo guessed that was because her back was hurting again. He was eager to offer her a massage, but she probably didn’t want him touching her. So instead he remained calm and sat down next to her. For a long time they didn’t speak and Rey was starting to squirm in her seat.

“Kylo, don’t get me wrong please, but why are you here?”

That was a question he had actually dreaded and hoped she wouldn’t ask. Because the truth was he wasn’t really sure himself and he didn’t have a satisfying, logical answer for her.  
He was not ready to tell her the truth so instead he told her something equally true.

“I saw you on the street and I thought maybe you could use some help. You know with buying groceries or carrying heavy stuff. I don’t want you to feel alone during this.” He motioned to her belly and prayed that she would understand his concern. He knew witches were proud beings that usually raised children by themselves. But he knew all to well what loneliness felt like and if she was lonely he wanted to be there for her.

 

 

Rey bit her lip and stared at her tea mug. A demon with a conscience. Great. He was probably meaning well, but she felt as though he was here to see his offspring healthily delivered. A small part of her had hoped that he had been missing her, maybe not for her character, but at least for her body. Then again she was as big as a house now and apparently not very attractive. If he had been interested in her before he probably wasn’t anymore now that he had seen her. Feeling her throat tighten she took a deep breath. She had to stay calm now. She wouldn’t cry in front of him again.

“Well, thanks. I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle it.” She stood up and took a look at the clock.

“I have to get to the store soon. So, if you don’t mind I have to prepare a few things and then head out.”

Kylo nodded and stood up.

“Of course.” He went to the front door and gripped the handle. “Thank you for your time.”  
Before Rey could answer he had left her house.

 

 

The next day when Rey went to get the mail out of her letterbox she found a small white paper with Kylo’s phone number on it and a second pair of socks. She immediately burst into tears again.

 

 

Four miserable days later Rey decided she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. She had to tell Rose about Kylo. Nervously she waited till her friend arrived in the evening. It was girl’s night and they would usually eat something and watch a movie. Today however Rey started spilling as soon as Rose came through the door and her friend listened carefully.

“So, you are telling me, that you are pregnant by a demon, that you fell in love with? And after having no contact this demon suddenly came to visit you a few days ago and offered his help, but you sent him away. And now you have his number, but you don’t know what to do…” she trailed off and put her hands on her hips.  
“Rey, you have got to be kidding me!”

Ashamed Rey hung a head. She had hoped Rose knew what to do, but now she was just embarrassed.

“I don’t really understand the problem,” Rose exclaimed suddenly and Rey’s head jerked up again. “A demon got you pregnant. Do you know what that means, Rey?”

“That my babies won’t be witches?”

“No, you dummy!” Rose threw her hands up. “Demons can only have children with their destined mates.”

At that Rey froze completely and her mouth dropped open.

“I…What?”

Rose nodded. “That’s basic knowledge. I can’t believe you didn’t know that.”

“You mean like soulmates?” Rey still couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, that’s pretty accurate. And to answer your next question: Your demon must have known, otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested impregnating you, right? So… yeah. I guess the two of you have a lot to talk about. You should call him.”

For a few minutes Rey just sat there trying to wrap her head around it. God, if she would have known…  
That must have been why he had been so nice to her. Maybe there was hope. He bought her chocolate and socks. The thought alone brought tears to her eyes.  
If she was his destined mate he had a completely different motive to talk to her. There was a high chance he hadn’t only visited her because of the babies. Shaking she contemplated calling or texting him, but felt that she was too worked up to have this conversation now. So instead she asked Rose to stay and help her calm down while watching a sappy movie and eating some good unhealthy junk food.

Later at night she lay in bed wide-awake. Even if Kylo didn’t want her as his mate she had a family now and she officially belonged to someone. Tomorrow she would make sure they would talk.

She didn’t get much sleep that night, even though she tried. Around eight in the morning she finally gave up and texted Kylo.

We need to talk. Please come as soon as possible.

As soon as possible was apparently half an hour later. This time she opened the door immediately when she felt him enter her property.

 

Kylo was nervous, even though he tried not to show it. The last few days he had tried to come up with a plan to get the witch to like him back, but everything seemed kind of pointless. She hadn’t appreciated his offer to help even though he hadn’t pressured her into any kind of relationship. He thought she must have enjoyed their couplings, but maybe that was over now and she regretted agreeing to it in the first place. She sure as hell wasn’t as delighted to be in his company as he was to be in hers and he could understand why.  
Getting her message had made him worry something was wrong with her. Why else would she want to spend time talking to him?

He went into the house closing the door behind him and looked at Rey who was standing at the opposite side of the room. She glared at him and that expression was new to him. Still she looked beautiful and if she was angry with him he didn’t mind in the slightest for he could spend this argument looking at her.

“Are you okay? Is everything alright with the babies?” he asked when she didn’t say anything.

“We are fine. Sit down, please.” She motioned to the table in the middle of the room and he did as she asked. Her anger showed in her voice. He just didn’t know why she was angry.

“I have exactly one question for you and you will answer it truthfully.” She said it slowly as if she wanted to make sure they were clear on this. In response he nodded.

“Am I your mate?”

He froze and looked at her, which was answer enough for her. His jaw shifted and then he nodded.

“Yes, you are.”

Pretty early on he had realized that she didn’t know much about demons and their mates. So her being his was something he had never felt necessary to tell her about. It would only have complicated everything. He knew even back then that he would never win her heart. Witches weren’t known to be open for relationships. That meant in general, but especially not with demons. And Kylo wasn’t really a catch.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She sounded hurt now. “Are you ashamed because I’m not a demon?”

Kylo frowned and shook his head.

“No, I actually wasn’t sure at the beginning. I’m only half demon myself. My father is a witch and my mom is a demon. My whole life I was never sure if I even had a soulmate. I mean I am a demon obviously, but I have a few abilities only witches have and I was unsure…”

He scratched his neck. “When I first saw you, I felt it in my bones. I knew that it was you, but I was afraid that I was imagining it, because I wanted to have a mate so badly. And then over time it became clearer to me and I’m certain now. It is you.”

 

 

Rey let out a breath she had been holding.

“I feel like such an idiot for not knowing. I told my friend about you yesterday and she knew right away.” She shook her head.  
“I have been thinking about you for month wondering why I am in love with someone I have spoken no more than a handful of words to and she told me like it was obvious.”

His eyes widened at her proclamation and warmth spread in his chest. This was more than he had ever hoped for. He had thought that if he was lucky they would become friends, but this was absolutely amazing. He couldn’t stop himself as a smile spread on his face.

“Well, anyways. I did some reading on demons after Rose left yesterday and I found out that you can tell when your mate is pregnant.” She looked at him.

“Yes. I knew.”

“But you didn’t say anything. Even when… even when I knew too.”

“You are my mate. I would never have denied you. Plus you might not have guessed, but you were my first as well and I was greedy,” he admitted a blush spreading over his face. Rey matched his skin tone. Both of them equally embarrassed, but glad they had told the truth.

“Where does that leave us now? Would you like to be a part of the babies’ lives? I mean, you don’t have to. As I said I can handle it, but you are their father and I’m sure they would be happy if you were there.” She swallowed. “And you know how I feel about you so… yeah, no pressure there. I understand that I might not be the mate you expected. I read that demons sometimes don’t claim their mate and instead choose to go their own way. I can’t blame you if you do that. I’m used to people not staying and I promise you, I won’t hold it against you.”

She hadn’t been looking at him, when he stood up, hadn’t heard him move closer, but whatever she wanted to say next, was silenced by his lips locking with hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened for a second. Then she deepened the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. When he pulled back he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He was adorable when he was happy.

“You must be out of your mind, witch, if you think for a second that I would ever leave you,” he said and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. As an answer Rey gave him he most radiant smile.

 

 

True to his word Kylo didn’t leave her. He moved right in with her. Now he warmed her bed every night and made her breakfast in the morning. He rubbed her back and feet when they hurt from walking around all day and made sure she was the happiest pregnant to ever exist.  
Her hormones were still tough to handle for him at times, but he loved it when she was needy. Times and times again he told her how beautiful she was and how aroused he was by her pregnant body. They would have slow and loving sex as well as hard and dirty couplings, because they both needed it.

After a month of living together Kylo claimed her and Rey felt the bond in them come to life. There was a strange incident happening right along with it, but they decided to investigate it later on.

When Rey was eight month along Kylo introduced her to his parents and Rey learned that his real name was Ben, but he had changed it, because he thought Ben was a name way to normal for a demon. Still he didn’t mind her calling him both names.

Their daughters were born on a cold February night and were the most beautiful babies Rey had ever seen. Kylo was a proud father and couldn’t help showing them off to everyone who cared to see them. His parents were elated and Rey’s friends promised to babysit as often as possible.

When everyone had left Rey and Kylo stood at their babies’ cribs and looked at them lovingly. They were so tiny.

“Thank you for having them,” he whispered and stroked her lower back.

Rey sighed. “We both did that. It wasn’t all my work. But I have to admit pressing them out of my body wasn’t the most pleasant thing I’ve ever done.”

He nodded in agreement and there was sympathy in his eyes. Still his gaze was fixed on his children.

Rey watched him from the corner of her eyes and a smile played around her lips.

“Oh, and Kylo?”

His head jerked up at the tone of her voice.

“You owe me a gallon of blood.”

With a provocative smile on her face she turned around and went out of the room.

“A deal is a deal,” the demon muttered and followed the witch.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly Halloween and I wanted to spoil you guys. So I decided to write this OneShot, but I liked it so much, that I'm going to make a series out of it and write a few more detailed scenes, so you can understand the characters' backstories a bit better. Also there is going to be some domestic fluff in the future and some nsfw bits. Stay tuned. 
> 
> If you like you can visit me on tumblr and say hi: http://meadowhayle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I made a spotify playlist for this work: https://spoti.fi/2pW5jnz


End file.
